Matchmaker Mugi!
by seiji mikura
Summary: Mugi wants to play. But then, Mugi's idea of playing is..


A/N: Nyan! I'm doing some random thing! Hope it's not too bad..! Cheers to A's and B's! (I'm being random, I know, so feel free to skip this and go ahead to the line or the asterisks – whichever FF dot net didn't remove)

Disclaimer: If my name was Kakifly, but it isn't, so I don't. Ah well.

* * *

****

The cat had been teased too much. Today, she was going to pounce on that big, fluffy ball of yarn, no matter what. Hopefully.

Such was the metaphorical analogy Kotobuki Tsumugi wrote down on her English worksheet, minus the 'hopefully' part.

It might have sounded immature, childish, perhaps, but to her, it was about more than an agitated feline pouncing on some yarn ball; it was about her younger band mate making a move on her clueless classmate.

But of course, she didn't write about _that._ Getting into the Principal's office for writing about some seemingly nonexistent same-sex relationship was _not _on her to-do list before graduation.

So like the studious, straight-A student she was, she explained the topic by giving it's deeper meaning, blah about impatience, letting sleeping gods lie... Blah, blah. Blah.

Needless to say, Tsumugi was _very_ bored. She couldn't wait until after school, when the cat would pounce on the ball of yarn. Maybe.

No, not maybe. _Most _likely. Tsumugi made sure of that today.

****

She was thankful that she wasn't assigned to cleaning duty today. Not that she would have minded- she loved working.

But today, the ball of ya- her clueless classmate, Hirasawa Yui- was also not assigned to clean. She would have no reason to stay in the classroom, and would go straight to the clubroom- Tsumugi had made sure of that by offering a box of cake to the guitarist.

The ball, of course, rolled to the music room's direction.

And so would the cat.

Nakano Azusa was _always_ punctual, hoping they would actually practice, but given that she was late, she would apologize profusely.

Tsumugi was counting on the junior guitarist. She would be there on time.

And so, after setting things in place, Tsumugi quietly made her way to the music room, where she would have to set things in place as well. And if she were somewhat lucky, she would see something 'interesting'.

****

"Excuse me for being la- Huh?" Azusa looked around in the music room.

Only her senior, Yui, was there. She was tuning her guitar.

Azusa stepped outside, made sure it was the right room, and stepped back in.

"Ah, Azu-nyan!" Yui set the guitar down, and greeted the junior with a constricting hug.

"S-senpai.. I can't breathe.."

Yui loosened her hug, and resigned herself to letting her head rest on Azusa's shoulder. Her hands snaked their way around Azusa's waist. The ball was teasing the cat yet again.

Somewhere in the background, Tsumugi giggled. Yui was indeed more daring she was alone with Azusa. _It shouldn't be long.._ Tsumugi thought.

If they were to find her, she would simply use the excuse of wanting to give them a surprise. "Entertainment", was the only thing on her mind, so she simply sat back in her hiding place, and enjoyed the view.

"Where's everyone else?" Azusa managed to say.

"Eto.. Mio-chan and Ricchan have cleaning duty, Miss Sawa-chan has a.. Um.. faculty meeting, and Mugi-chan.. She just said if I practiced while waiting for you guys, I'd have a box of cake later!", Yui said, apparently contented with the promised reward.

"Senpai.. You're a little heavy.."

"Mm, and you're comfy, Azu-nyan!"

"That's not what I meant.." Azusa tried to get Yui off her, but ended up tripping the both of them on a stray keyboard wire. Azusa landed on top of Yui, who could only smile sheepishly.

The keyboardist watching somewhere in the background was greatly amused. She had, of course, made sure that the two guitarists would not get hurt. She did that by ordering an exquisitely soft, but thick carpet, and had it placed in their clubroom under the pretext that it would lessen the sound they would make during practice.

Of course it did, and of course, the Principal could not refuse a 'request' from a Kotobuki.

"Huh? Was there a carpet here before?", Yui said, trying to get up. Yui used her hands to get her on her back, letting Azusa land her hands somewhere on Yui's thighs.

Tsumugi stuffed a handkerchief in her nose.

Azusa gasped.

"Ah! Senpai, I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

Azusa got up and turned her back.

"I'm okay. Huh? What's wrong, Azu-nyan?" Yui got up and yet again, hugged Azusa.

_Oh.._ From wherever Tsumugi was hiding, she could still see what was happening. The two guitarists had now turned around. Tsumugi was sure that Azusa was blushing. The cat had tripped over the ball, the clueless ball.

"I'm okay! Shall we practice?"

The cat was tripped by the ball, but that wasn't happening again, and so, the cat distanced herself from the ball.

That was not in Tsumugi's plan. Soon, Mio and Ritsu would arrive, and Yui and Azusa would not be alone anymore. Tsumugi could not pull any more strings, but she was always lucky.

She hoped that her luck would not run out this time.

She thanked whatever gods of luck there were, because of what Yui said and did next.

"Mm. You must've had a bad fall, Azu-nyan. You're shaking all over."

From what Tsumugi could see, Yui tightened her hug a little bit.

"Senpai.. Thanks."

And Azusa turned around to hug Yui back.

The cat had finally, successfully pounced on the ball. Although it was the ball that made the fisrt move. _Ah well._ That was enough for decided to wait for the others to use the 'surprise' excuse.

"Get well kiss!", Yui suddenly said, and caught the other guitarist by surprise. Azusa did not have time to slap her senior off, and miraculously, Yui's lips landed on Azusa's without Azusa's hand landing on Yui's cheek first.

Not that Azusa's hand was posed to do so, anyway.

Tsumugi bit her lips; she could not afford to get caught now. To think that a simple plan like this could.. She would have to thank whoever was under the username 'kona-kona', later.. Would in-game cash be okay? It didn't matter. She was ready to give a week's allowance just for what she was seeing. _What was it called? A flag?_

For some reason, it was Yui who pulled back first.

"All better?", she asked.

".. Yes..", came Azusa's reply.

"Let's practice! I'm really hungry, I wonder when Mugi-chan's arriving with that cake.." Yui said, and picked up her guitar.

".. Yeah.."

The door suddenly opened, revealing Akiyama Mio and Tainaka Ritsu.

"Sorry we're late..", Mio said, heavily gasping. The buttons on her blazer were mismatched, and her skirt looked ruffled.

"Yeah..", Ritsu said, looking just about the same.

Tsumugi giggled. She took a deep breath and came out of her hiding place.

"Surprise!"

"Ehh?"

"Huhh??"

****

"Actually, we received a lot of cakes and such, so I decided that we could have them and throw a party today. I'm sorry if I surprised you like that.", Tsumugi bowed.

"Not at all, Mugi-chan! It's alright!", Yui said, helping herself to a slice of moist cake, absolutely oblivious to the idea that _maybe, _just maybe, Tsumugi was watching them. Azusa was the same, the taste of the cake Yui was feeding her with the same fork she was using, apparently calmed her down enough to forget it.

"I'm sorry you had to wait there, Mugi. If Ritsu had stopped spreading chalk dust everywhere, we'd have finished faster.", Mio said.

"It was nothing."

"Same ching, chame thing. It wouldn't make _that _much of a difference if I'd have duchted the erachers outchide.", Ritsu said, stuffing herself with the cake.

"What are you in, middle school? Don't talk while you're eating." Mio reprimanded her.

"I don't think that's much of an issue.. Seconds please!", their teacher, Yamanaka Sawako said, suddenly appearing.

Tsumugi was not surprised at all, and instead handed their teacher another slice of cake, and poured some more tea in her cup.

She would be needing more 'flag triggering' advice from the wise 'kona-kona'.

* * *

A/N: Gah, consistency's a pain. Mugi can't keep using that cat-ball analogy, right? Now that I've gotten this off my chest, lemme know what you guys think, okay?

Legendary Girl A makes an appearance. Gets mentioned, more like. Ah well.

Next chapter's probably going to be Mitsu, if I can get it right.. Oh, and I am _not _procrastinating! *hides computer with blinking cursor* I'm going to write the other stuff later.. Maybe.


End file.
